veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Larry-Boy
Larry-Boy '''(or '''LarryBoy) is a superhero and the protector of Bumblyburg. He is the alter-ego of Larry the Cucumber. BIOGRAPHY Larry-Boy is a superhero who is the protector of the city Bumblyburg. His secret identity is Larry, a millionaire who lives in a mansion on a cliff with his faithful butler, Alfred (Archibald Asparagus). He debuts in the episode Dave and the Giant Pickle ''when Larry feels that he needs to be a superhero to be great, but Bob tells him the story of Dave and Goliath to show him that he doesn't need superpowers to be great. This was originally going to be Larry-Boy's only appearance, but feedback from viewers brought him back in his own episode, ''Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!. In this episode, Larry-Boy saves Junior Asparagus from an alien known as Fib who fell from outer space as the size of a small pea and fed off of Junior's lies about who broke his father's plate, resulting in a fully grown Fib and the destruction of downtown Bumblyburg (but the Fib shrinks into nothing when Junior tells the truth about him breaking the plate). Larry-Boy stars again in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ''when a 'rumor weed' spreads all around Bumblyburg fed on the rumors about Alfred being a robot. The rumor weed is once again defeated (but by the citizen's kind words about Alfred inspired by Junior and Laura). Larry-Boy makes a cameo appearance in the credit outtakes in ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ''when he is hit by Bob's van. Larry-Boy makes another star appearance in ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''when Bumblyburg is visited by an apple who uses temptation to defeat the citizens and Larry-Boy (whose temptation is chocolate). He learns that he cannot defeat temptation on his own, but needs help from others to fight it. Soon the Bad Apple is defeated and Bumblyburg is saved again. His final appearance is in ''The League of Incredible Vegetables ''when he and the League defeat Dr. Flurry, a mad scientist who tries to take over Bumblyburg with fear. With the help of the League and their newest member, Ricochet (whose identity is Junior Asparagus) they defeat and capture Flurry. Larry-Boy also appears in the new series VeggieTales in the House. APPEARANCE Larry-Boy wears a purple mask with a mowhawk shape on top, a yellow suit with a white collar, a belt with the letters 'LB' on it, purple pants, and a pair of red super-suction ears connected to the helmet by yellow/white cords. ACTING ROLES AND APPEARANCES * Himself in ''Dave and the Giant Pickle '' * Himself in ''Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! * Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler '' * Himself in ''LarryBoy And The Bad Apple * Himself in The League of Incredible Vegetables * Himself in Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac * Himself in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie TRIVIA *Larry-Boy is the first superhero in VeggieTales. *In ''Josh and the Big Wall ''in one of Larry's vacation pictures, Larry can be seen in an airport with an open suitcase with Larry-Boy's mask inside. * Larry-Boy is sometimes seen wearing a cape in pictures and books, but is never seen with a cape in any of the episodes. But in his own series, ''LarryBoy: the Cartoon Adventures ''he wears a purple cape. * After Big Idea spoofed Gilligan's Island and Star Trek, Phil Vischer thought obvious parody #3 would be Batman. The original idea was that Bob would be the superhero under the name BatBob. Larry was going to be the sidekick named Larry-Boy. Category:Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Vegetables Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle